Accidents Happen
by TMNTgrl
Summary: Prompt 71:100- Broken. Accidents happen. Quite often. Especially when you live with "The" Accident. Namely Mikey. Oneshot; chibi fic.


**__**

A/N: Two official statements before we begin:

**_1. Batman is officially cooler than Superman._**

**_2. Lego Batman is addictive. Very addictive._**

**_Thank you for your time. :D_**

* * *

**Prompt 71: Broken**

* * *

"Ooh! Donny, what's _that_?" Mikey squealed.

Don smiled broadly. "It's a toy car! I made it all by myself!"

"Lemme see!"

"No!" Don clutched the new toy tightly to his chest. "You'll break it!"

"Aww, I just wanna see it a little tiny bit!"

"No! It's mine! I made it so it's _mine_!"

Mikey frowned.

Don set the car on the ground and carefully pushed the stick on the controller. The car shot across the room. "Whoa!" Mikey said. "It goes _fast_!"

Don grinned excitedly and began to steer the car around the various chairs and rugs and other objects in their home. "Let me try!" Mikey cried, making a grab for the controller.

"Nu-uh!" Don yanked the device away. "Stop it, Mikey! I gotta steer!"

"Let me steer! I promise I won't make it crash!" Mikey managed to get his hands on the control stick.

"Stop! Let go!" Don yanked on the controller.

The car, unnoticed, was now speeding straight at them. It crashed into Mikey's ankle; he fell on his back with the yelp.

Unfortunately, he landed directly on top of the little toy car.

"Oops," Mikey whispered, rolling over to reveal the crushed remains. "Sorry, Donny."

"You broke it," Don said. His voice rose to a howl. "You _broke _it! You _broke_ my toy car! I worked on it for a _month_ and you _broke_ it!"

"Sorry," Mikey said. "I'm really, really, really sorry. I didn't mean to fall on it."

"_You broke my car_!" Don shouted. He swung the controller, swatting his brother on the cheek.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped.

Don swung again, striking the top of Mikey's head.

"Yow!" Mikey squeaked, making a run for it. Don gave chase, still smacking him with the controller. "Stop it, Donny! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" He tripped, landing on the floor with a shout.

Don flung the controller at his sibling, striking him in the head again- harder this time. The fallen six-year-old burst into tears.

It was at that moment that Splinter came in.

"Donatello, Michelangelo, what is going on?"

"Donny hit me!" Mikey wailed. "Lots and lots of times; really, really, _hard_!"

"He broke my car!" Don accused, pointing to the remains. "I worked really hard on it and he _broke_ it!"

"I didn't mean to!" Mikey howled.

Splinter rapped his cane on the ground sharply. "That is enough!"

Both turtles shut their mouths. Mikey sniffled softly.

"Tell me what happened," Splinter said.

"Donny was showing me his car," Mikey explained in a hushed voice. "I wanted to drive, but he wouldn't let me. He accidentally ran it into me and I fell on it. I said I was sorry but he started hitting m-me." He was fighting tears again.

"Michelangelo," Splinter murmured. "Go up to your room and try to calm down. It is all right, my son; I am not going to punish you."

Mikey nodded weakly and slunk out of the room.

"Donatello," Splinter went on. "I would like to hear your side of the story."

"I had my new car that I just finished making," Don said. "I was playing with it, but Mikey kept trying to take the controller. I couldn't steer and it made him fall over. He _broke_ it, sensei! I worked so _hard_ to make the car and he _broke_ it!"

"Enough," Splinter said in a quiet voice. "Your brother is very upset, Donatello. In all the time I have known him, Michelangelo has never been mean or spiteful. He did not mean to break your car, even if you would not allow him to play with it. It was an accident."

Don frowned and scuffed at the ground.

"Why did you hit your brother?"

"I was mad," Don whispered. "Because I worked really, really hard and I didn't want him to break it. But he kept trying to take the remote and . . . and . . ."

"You must be kind to your brother," Splinter murmured. "You hit him very hard. You could have hurt his head badly."

Don looked up, his eyes having suddenly widened to the size of quarters. "You mean . . . I could've broken _him_?"

Splinter nodded. "Accidents happen, my son. We must learn to be calm when they do. It is okay to be upset when such things occur, but it is not okay to become overly angry and hurt those around us. Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh," Don said meekly.

"Good. Now go apologize to your brother."

"Yes, sensei." Don slowly made his way to Mikey's room. "Mike?"

Mikey didn't pull the pillow away from his face, nor did he stir from his position of lying on his back on the floor.

Don moved closer and sat down on the floor beside him. "I'm sorry I hit you, Mikey. I know you didn't mean to break the car; it was an accident. I was frustrated, but I let it go too far. I'm really, really sorry."

Mikey slowly lowered the pillow. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have tried to take the controller away."

Silence.

"You wanna help me build a new one?" Don asked.

Mikey's eyes lit up. "I can help?"

"You can screw things in for me."

"Okay!"

* * *

_Crash_!

"Whoops . . ." The orange-clad sixteen-year-old smiled innocently. "Sorry, Donny."

Don rubbed his temples exhaustedly. "Mikey, maybe it would be better if you _didn't_ try to help carry my _extremely delicate_ beakers."

"It was just an accident . . ."

"You were carrying six at once."

"So?"

A pause.

"Mikey, you _are_ an accident."

"Yup." The 'accident' grinned broadly.****

* * *

**_A/N: And now, I resume my resistance of returning to Batman-y Lego-y goodness...must resist...must...resist...played for almost 3 hours...must...resist..._**


End file.
